Act 30: The Manipulated Academy
is the thirtieth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Kotoha and Ryunosuke go undercover at an academy where the students are slowly being turned into puppets of an unseen Ayakashi master. Plot While fighting the Nanashi, the Shinkengers are astonished to find high school students interfering with the battle. Afterwards, Takeru notices that all the students attend the private Takashiro Academy, so he sends Ryunosuke and Kotoha, posing as a teacher and student respectively, and DaiGoyou to the school to investigate possible Gedoushu activity. The next day, Ryunosuke, drawing from previous experience, suspects that a couple of teachers are Gedoushu in disguise, but is proven wrong when he finds them in a trance just like the students from before. Ryunosuke soon suspects that Kotoha's new friend, Eri Takahashi, is the Gedoushu until she, too, becomes entranced. As Kotoha feels guilty about not being able to keep Eri safe, she suddenly notices that Eri has a thin white band around her wrist that was not previously there. Kotoha and Ryunosuke soon discover that all the affected students and teachers have the white bands on their wrists. DaiGoyou's light shows that all the bands are connected to a network of strings. When Ryunosuke tries to cut the strings, the Ayakashi Kugutsukai reveals himself. Shinken Blue and Shinken Yellow engage him as their teammates arrive to assist. Kugutsukai, however, summons the entranced students and teachers to serve in holding the Shinkengers off. Shinken Yellow uses her Mojikara to help Super Shinken Blue take out Kugutsukai and free everyone from the trance. Shinken DaiGoyou and Ika-Daikaioh double team Kugutsukai before DaiGoyou destroys him. With the school saved, Ryunosuke and Kotoha say goodbye to everyone in Takashiro Academy. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Totsuka: *Okamura: *Student: , , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Hidden Shield *Shinken Blue - Super, Ryuu (InrouMaru - Shin Suiryuu no Mai) *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ika (Ika Origami), Ebi (Ebi Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . * Key Title Kanji: 操 (Manipulate; the ability of the puppetmaster Ayakashi) *This episode bears some similarities to Engine Sentai Go-Onger episode Campus Secret. With one of the enemies going into a private school undetected with one of the team-members going in to the school to investigate. *When the Shinkengers are discussing how the Gedoushu could be manipulating the students, flashbacks from episodes 15 and 22 are shown. Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Act 29: The Runaway Lantern, Act 30: The Manipulated Academy, Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami and Act 32: The Ushi Origami. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes